Bond Of Blood
by Stormey Night
Summary: The Volturi come to Forks looking for Bella but the Cullens are unwilling to give her up without a fight. This leads to Japer trying something he learned while fighting in the war in hopes that it would keep Bella safe until everything is alright.
1. Strangers In The Night

**Bond Of Blood**

A/N: So I'm not a die-hard Twilight fanatic but this idea came to me in a dream last night and face it Edward and Bella are just cute together but everyone might be a little OOC due to my lack of knowledge but I will try.

*In this story the Volturi are just creepers and truthfully I have no clue where this story is heading so 1.)ideas are much appreciated and 2.) flames will not be tolerated, they will be subject to mockery and me inviting people over to roast marshmallows over

**Chapter 1: Strangers In The Night**

The Volturi stood outside the window waiting for the right moment to attack them. Bella was human and therefore she was a threat to them and their existence.

Alice paced across the room in thought as Jasper, Edward and Bella sat on the couch. She couldn't let them take her best friend and hell-be-damned if Edward let anyone touch Bella. Right now all Alice saw in her visions was Bella being taken away from them by Caius screaming as Marcus held Edward back telling him he had any decency as a vampire he would stay back.

"I have an idea Alice." Jasper said timidly as he stood from where he sat and put his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes. " During the war blood bonds were common and it was thought that bond between that group of people would remain unbroken no matter what." He told her as he turned and looked at Bella before turning back to Alice.

" Bella is still a human Jasper." Alice replied wearily, her eyes downcast. "It only works if everyone is the same and we obviously aren't."

"We have to try. Bella is important to all of us." Jasper pleaded as he turned Alice's chin up so she would meet his eyes.

" I'm willing to try anything." Bella spoke up earning a shocked look from Edward who was remaining silent throughout this whole thing for fear he might snap in anger at the Volturi stalking around the house.

Edward looked at Bella with a curious gaze. " Are you sure you don't want to be a vampire right now?"

"I want us to get married first and you know that I'm not afraid of death." Bella replied defiantly as she stood and looked at Jasper. "What do you do?"

Jasper pulled out his pocket knife and looked Bella in the eyes before slicing a cut through the palm of this right hand. He passed the knife to Alice who did the same thing and then he took her right hand in his and held it to his hand makng sure their blood mixed before letting go. Alice handed the knife to Edward who repeated the same action as Alice and took her hand in his before hesitantly passing the knife to Bella. Bella winced as the blade cut through the sensitive skin of her palm but continued through with it and took Edward's hand in hers before turning to Jasper and sealing the bond throughout the four of them.

Somewhere in the basement glass cracked and a look of horror crossed Edward's face. There were at least six Volturi in the house by now and not even Alice foresaw them breaking in or else they would have been watching down there.

"Bella run!" Edward demanded as he shoved his car keys in her hands." Take the car and drive as fast and as far away as you can. I will come find you." He told a confused Bella as he gave her a quick kiss before pushing her out the front door and making sure she was in the car before continuing to worry about the invading Volturi.

End Chapter 1

I truthfully have no clue where this is heading but it is like 330 in the morning and I am tired. As I said ideas are appreciated just message them to me and well you'll get a cookie or something.


	2. She's Like The Wind

**Bond Of Blood**

A/N:So I finally came up with an idea of how to continue this thing but on a whole I'm just playing it by ear. I'm kinda sad I got no reviews on the last chapter so I hope to get some this time. So I'm also going out on a limb here and creating another character to fit in with this madness. Her name is Kali, and everything about her is explained here so… treat her well.

**Chapter 2: She's Like The Wind**

Run. That was all that echoed through Bella's head as she climbed into Edwards Volvo and took off away from the house. She felt guilty leaving them there, but deep in her heart she knew that they would be fine. The sound of the passenger door opening threw her off guard and she would have screamed had a cold hand not covered her mouth.

"Don't scream. They can hear for miles." A soft female voice said as she removed her hand from Bella's mouth. "I'm Kali, pull over and let me drive. Your mind is too clouded to think properly." She said as Bella obeyed and pulled over. Kali climbed into the driver's seat and didn't even bother to wait for Bella to be properly situated before taking off.

"Who are you?" Bella asked in bewilderment at the driver of the car. She took in the driver's features. On a whole she looked no older than twenty and her hair was the color of chocolate with a few wisps falling in front of her face and her eyes were a clear crystal blue. "Are you also a vampire?"

Kali looked at Bella and gave her a smile before replying. "I'm Kali Thantos, but I was born Kali Dwyer, Bella. I am a vampire and a quite young one to be exact. I was only twenty and that was twenty-five years ago in 1983."

"My mom's maiden name was Dwyer." Bella replied quietly before asking her next question. "How did you die?" The younger girl asked giving Kali a curious look.

"I was a street racer. Motorcycles. I raced against this new guy one night and he was hell-bent on ruining my five race winning streak. He shot me halfway through the race and my bike lost control and tossed me onto the pavement before going into the tree. It hurt so bad. I thought I was delusional when I saw a dark haired man lean over me. He kissed my neck before sinking his teeth into me. Believe me Bella the vampire transformation was much more painful than being shot at and getting thrown onto the pavement." Kali explained as she kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her.

Bella looked at the woman driving for a minute before a realization hit her. "You're my aunt aren't you?" She asked as she turned her focus to the deserted street ahead of her.

"I am. But that's not important right now." The older woman said to the younger as she pulled into a motel parking lot and got out. "We only have a few hours before they catch up to us."

"What are we doing here?" As if Bella's day couldn't get any weirder two people on motorcycles pulled up on either side of their car.

"A few things actually. One I would like you to meet my husband Ariel Allegheri and my best friend Souxie Visigoth." Kali replied as she introduced the riders of the two motorcycles.

"Allegheri works just fine Bella." The figure that came around from the passengers side said as he removed his helmet allowing his brown hair to tumble to his shoulders. His voice was velvet and his eyes had a burnt topaz look just like Edwards and just looking at him struck a chord with Bella and made her wonder how the others were doing.

"They're still alive. Don't worry." The other figure removed her helmet to allow her blonde hair to fall to the middle of her back, it was curly but not obnoxious. What stuck out on Souxie aside from the other two were her eyes, they looked like two emeralds. "Did you bring the clothes Thantos?" Souxie asked turning to her friend who passed out two bags filled with clothes.

" I hope you don't mind we raided your closet. If two of us have your scent that will throw them for a loop." Allegheri replied as he walked up to one of the rooms and swiped a key card. "We are not Volturi. We do not kill for sport." Kali and Souxie pushed Bella into the room and locked the door right behind her.

"Get a shower Bella a pair of my clothes are in this bag. I know they will fit you. Keep your hair down." Kali ordered Bella as she handed her a bag of clothes and directed her towards the bathroom. " Keep the door unlocked in case we have to leave."

"I'll make this quick, I promise." Bella replied as she slipped into the bathroom and even left it open a crack.

"Souxie, you're taking Bella when we leave. Kali and I will head back and direct the others to you guys." Allegheri said as he slipped on some of Bella's clothes, they didn't fit that well but that was besides the point right now.

"I rode the R6 up here for you Kal." Souxie told Kali as she took a sip of coffee. "I'm really surprised we can drink this stuff."

"I know right." Kali replied as she finished getting dressed. It then felt as if a shock went through her and she fell to her knees for a second. "Souxie, go get Bella. I don't care if she is wearing a towel we have to leave. the Volturi are traveling up here at an alarming rate." The dark haired woman said as she stood up on shaky feet.

The blonde vampire grabbed all the bags in some fashion before throwing open the bathroom door and basically picking her up and running to the Volvo. She set Bella in the seat and for the second time that night Bella was thrown back as the car tore out of the parking lot heading east.

"Come on Kal, we have to make tracks." Allegheri told Kali as he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"I know one thing Allegheri, we are probably the two craziest ones out there meeting the Volturi head on and hoping to live." Kali replied as she climbed onto her silver Yamaha R6 and smiled at Allegheri on his red Ducati.

"I do believe we are Kali." He told her as he gave her a smile before turning and leaving with Kali riding next to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't smell her Alice. Is she even still Alive?" Edward asked impatiently from the backseat of Jasper's car.

Alice got quiet for a minute. "Bella is still in your car Edward. But there's another woman driving." The pixie-like vampire paused for a minute as she tried to make out who was driving.

"Who is it Alice?!" Edward yelled as he leaned forward and looked at Alice.

"Souxie...." Alice said quietly as Jasper and Edward both gave her a confused look.

"You know the woman driving Bella?" Edward asked as he gave Alice a curious look.

"She was the one who turned me into a vampire. It was a spur of the moment thing on her part. I saw her after the transformation had passed. She introduced herself as Souxie Visigoth and said that we will meet again someday. I'm going to assume that she knew it would be like this." For once in her life Alice was confused with what she saw in her vision. But she didn't even have time to think before another one struck her full force. " There are two people on motorcycles heading straight to where the Volturi are."

"Why would they do that?" Jasper asked as he looked at Alice for a brief second.

"They're helping us by being a diversion so the other two can get away." Alice replied as she looked out the window. "A man and a woman are driving the motorcycles, they are all just like us."

"More vampires helping a mortal escape. They are just as damned as we are." Jasper said quietly as Alice reached over and took his hand.

"Bella's future is changing Edward." Alice told Edward as she looked back and met his worried eyes.

End of Chapter 2

I though that was a good place to stop its 445 in the morning and I just need to say that I thought I would only be adding one original character but that turned into three as I kept writing.  
One thing though just so you know I've been playing with the pronunciation of Souxie and I've decided that it can be said like sue(as in I'm gonna sue you)-sea(as in they swam in the sea)  
Review please and no flames I'll just make s'mores and have a party.


End file.
